Todo cambiaría
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: No, no fue el azar. Ella estaba ahí por una razón. Una razón que la lastimaba tanto como estar muerta en vida, y que aún en tal condición se convertía en un vicio más profundo cada día./ Toda su vida se la había dedicado a él; había sufrido por él, reído por él, amado por él, se pudrió en vida por . Esto no podía acabarse así./ Sasosaku (?). AU. Oneshot.


_Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_Regalo a Culut-Camia por cumplir con el post 10.000._

* * *

**Todo cambiaría.**

Las frías calles inundadas del oscuro manto nocturno cubrían el descaro de hombres que aún casados buscaban una noche en brazos de hermosas y jóvenes mujeres. En los barrios prohibidos, en esos donde las mujeres de hogar mal miraban a las mozas que rondaban ofreciendo discretamente su cuerpo en un juego de miradas, ahí estaba ella; una pelirrosa que por azares había terminado en una casa de citas.

No, no fue el azar. Ella estaba ahí por una razón. Una razón que la lastimaba tanto como estar muerta en vida, y que aún en tal condición se convertía en un vicio más profundo cada día.

—Luces hermosa.

El hombre besa la desnuda piel de su hombro derecho, la estremece con el contacto áspero. Puede notar la afilada mirada del pelirrojo a través del espejo en su cuarto. Sasori, el mismo nombre le hacía tanto daño a la vez que la embriagaba de lujuria.

_«solo unos meses más, y esto se acaba.»_ Había dicho hace tiempo. Todo había empezado como una medida desesperada de subsistir como pareja. Pero sus días de desesperación monetaria habían terminado hace tanto, que ahora resultaba absurdo seguir haciendo aquello.

Pero Sasori así lo quería. Y Sakura amaba a Sasori, lo amaba de una manera enfermiza, tan obsesiva que se cegaba ante la realidad. Era la marioneta del hombre pelirrojo..., y no dolía. Porque en algún lugar de su corazón, una voz gritaba desesperada que todo valdría la pena; en algún momento ella sería únicamente de Sasori, tendría los hijos, la casa y la mascota. Todo cambiaría. Así que seguía ahí, como todas las noches. Dando su cuerpo a desconocidos que mantenían helado su corazón, pero disfrutando al final de cada día un suave y tierno beso del hombre que amaba.

Los labios secos del apuesto pelirrojo ya han recorrido la piel descubierta que aquél vestido ofrece a la vista y descansan en el hueco infinito ente el hombro y el cuello que se adorna con rebeldes cabellos rosados. Su respiración conforta la fría piel de Sakura. Las grandes manos del hombre rodean delicadamente la cintura de la chica de ojos verdes. Una triste sonrisa pintada de rojo aparece en el rostro disfrazado de porcelana. Sí, era una noche más; no moriría en una noche.

Sasori deposita un beso en su mejilla. El ambiente de depresión que inunda el lugar antes de aparecer en escena noche tras noche es inevitable. Se sacude la tristeza. Se colorea las mejillas de un falso rosa y se dirige a los salones; las chicas ríen como si verdaderamente disfrutaran el ser manoseadas por asquerosos hombres que les doblan la edad; la que corre con suerte, atiende a un cliente joven en busca de su despedida de soltero, pero son raros los casos. Sakura está lista para volverse una marioneta que busca complacer a su amo; y no, su amo no es el tipo canoso y con pelos en el flácido pecho que a pagado para poseer su cuerpo. Su amo cuenta dinero en una oficina, dinero para la familia que formarán una vez se larguen de ahí.

Después de unas horas, el día ha terminado. La mañana corre como a ratas a los hombres comensales. Y Sakura termina de quitarse la máscara de maquillaje para volver a ser ella. Le sonríe a su imagen, esa es la chica que Sasori amaba, estaba segura. Se dirige contenta a recibir la mimos que se ha ganado. Necesita dormir en los brazos que la hacen sentir viva.

Llega al pie de la oficina del dueño de aquél cabaret, la garganta se le ha cerrado, la cordura se ha ido, y en realidad no sabe qué pensar. Sus ojos estaban haciéndole una broma. ¿Quién era aquélla? La que gozaba en los brazos de su amado, la que disfrutaba de los placeres que el pelirrojo solo ofrecía a Sakura, la que engatusaba con sus curvas a Sasori, la que propagaba sonidos vulgares en la habitación, la que no era Sakura.

Quiebra en demencia y huye del lugar. El no ser descubierta la hiere más, ninguno de los dos amantes ha notado su triste presencia. Ni los oscos pasos con los que a huido de ahí. Se encierra en su habitación y tiembla con frustración. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué sus planes se han desmoronado en un segundo?... ¿Seguirán sus planes en pie?

La traición más vil frente a sus ojos. La llena de rabia y cólera, estalla contra los inanimados objetos de su habitación. Despechada, engañada, usada... ¡¿Desde cuándo?! toma el fino joyero lleno de regalos caros de algún cliente; lo estrella atormentada contra el espejo que solo le muestra a una Sakura que no es ella. El espejo a caído en decenas de pedazos al suelo, aún reflejando a una pelirrosa que llora triste en medio de la habitación.

Toda su vida se la había dedicado a él; había sufrido por él, reído por él, amado por él, se pudrió en vida por él.

No. Esto no podía acabarse así. Tomó un gran pedazo de espejo roto y la filosa orilla corto la piel de su mano. Nadie le arrebataría su vida, su razón para vivir. Nadie haría menos su sufrimiento, nadie le quitaría los tiernos besos, nadie le quitaría las promesas, nadie le quitaría los hijos, la casa y la mascota.

Estrujó más el filoso objeto punso-cortante, la sangre le escurría como el rimel de las pestañas, los pasillos se tornaron lúgubres y los sonidos de la infidelidad se percibían un poco más a cada paso. Todo cambiaría aquél día.

* * *

_Bueno, espero te guste y también a todo el que lea la historia. Fue mi intento de Sasosaku, no estoy convencida de haberlo logrado, pero aún así espero les agrade._

_Chau._

_Mary'Love~_


End file.
